deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Robin (Fire Emblem) vs. Corrin (Fire Emblem)/@comment-27128326-20160120052926
Okay, now let's see here. Time to make a more general decision. For this one, we're not gonna max out their stacks, but be at the average level of mid-late game for a more fair analysis. Keep in mind that since there's some FE-Fates info, be wary of some mild spoilers. First off, let's start what they're mostly seen using to ensure this isn't too complicated. Their skills will be the ones that they learn exclusive to their unique class. Robin will be bringing either his four levels of Thunder or simply Thoron, his Bronze Sword, and a Levin Sword. Due to most of Robin's skills mostly having supportive nature, Ignis will be his only skill. Corrin will bring his Yato-Final, and Dragonstone. Due to the game's different durability system, Dragonstone will have Durability, but due to Yato being a Pref. Weapon, it will have infinite Durability. Corrin's Dragon Fang and Draconic Curse are the only skills he'll be using due to having mostly supportive skills. In my opinion, Robin might win this. His growths compared to Kamui are superior, and even with limited items, his stats more than make up for it. Corrin may be able to desecrate his stats, yet Corrin's stats still remain lower due to his lower growth rates. Also, Draconic Curse is not stackable, making it so Corrin cannot come up on top. Corrin also lacks long-range capabilities. Not even Yato Final or even his Dragonstone have long range capabilities. Dragonstone can make him tankier, but it still can't catch up to Robin's ranged tomes and stronger magic. Also, Robin has as much speed as Corrin, and due to having a higher speed growth, he has a higher chance to double Corrin. If Corrin were to fight Robin up close with his Dragonstone, he could deal some heavy damage while taking a good amount of punishment, yet it disables his ability to double. Yato-Final can certainly deal some nasty damage, yet, it's not used fully effectively as Robin does NOT have the Dragon Weakness. Robin has no weapons that could take advantage of the Dragon Weakness, making them even in terms of "weaknesses". I don't mention feats in FE due to a lot of them being Player-determined. You can choose to desecrate an army with just Robin, or the same thing could be said for Corrin, but it's never really mentioned in any form of canon. I'm questioning the feat that Robin could kill Grima, or Corrin could kill FOR SPOILERS due to the fact that killing either of them is player determined. To be honest, I would have used Robin's Growth rates in Fates, but to fit the player-character vs player-character theme, I had to use Robin's original growths. For personal feats, I'm giving Robin the edge in strategy and leadership. Sure, Corrin commanded his army, but he rarely makes any decisions of where to go or what to do, leaving that to Azura/Aqua. So Winner: Robin.